merc_storiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ujoy Merc Storia Tells You 5 Reasons Why Japanese Girls Are Adorable
Ujoy’s released the popularly known anime themed mobile RPG Merc Storia in Southeast Asia since last week. As a man-oriented Japanese style game, Merc Storia reveals the symbolic and typical part of Japanese feminine culture which allows you know and understand more about Japanese female. These are five reasons that you would get from playing the game, telling you why Japanese girls are so adorable and interesting to go out with. 1. Super cute (かわいい kawaii) The term “kawaii” means cuteness in Japanese, which is also a well-known word frequently used to describe one of the Japanese cultural features. Just as how the female characters are drawn and presented in Ujoy’s Merc Storia, Japanese girls have the cute thing down to an art. Those big watery eyes and lovely faces do not only exist in the virtual world of anime but also in reality! And of course the sweet way they speak is also a symbol of their cuteness. It’s hard to find such girls which can look so cute and cuddly and so sexually alluring all at the same time in other places of the world. 2. Heal your sorrow (癒し yiyashi) Not only will they happily cook for you, clean your clothes and do your dishes but also “heal” you in a psychological way. When you are nervous or feeling sad, Japanese girls would take good care of you with their patience and gentle love that can melt down any of your sorrow. “Healing” is also one of the key ways in Merc Storia to turn cruel monsters virtuous pet so that they can live with human in peace. 3. Amazing fashion (ファッション fasshon) Just like how they are shown in Ujoy’s Merc Storia, Japanese girls dress up themselves the fashionable way. Hair, nails, makeup, no matter what style you want, Japanese girls have it. Are you looking for super sexy, in heels, tight skirts and lots of skin? They do that. Do you want the sweet, nice, take home to mom look? They can do that. Are you into blonde hair, and blue eyes? Yup, they even do that, too! Whatever it is you want, you can find a Japanese girl to match your taste among those female characters of Merc Storia. 4. Strong characteristics (個性 kosei) Although Japanese girls are so thoughtful that they care much other people, they are never too boring to talk to. Each female character in Merc Storia has her own story that forms her unique characteristics that can reflect different Japanese girls’ personality in reality. By conversing with them before each quest, you would feel like getting along with Japanese girls of different characteristics. 5. Need more protection (弱いです yowaidesu) They are usually those who need much protection as they seem to be quite vulnerable in a charming way that would make you want to be the man to protect them. In Merc Storia, every time when they look at you with their watery eyes talk to you in faint voice, you may realise that you should be the man standing in front of those cruel monsters protecting them from any attacks. If you want to be with or are chasing a Japanese girl, you’d better try this game out. Merc Storia official website: http://goo.gl/LL7Rly Merc Storia Facebook page：https://www.facebook.com/ujoyms Merc Storia Pre-Registration：http://activity.ujoy.com/merc Ujoy Youtube channel：https://goo.gl/9aj31B Ujoy official site：www.ujoy.com Ujoy Wechat: Ujoy